Jack Ripper
Ripper is the leader of the Red Savages, a viscious bloodthirsty gang in reality and in FFW. ---- Story Appearance Ripper is a large man with an almost inhumanly muscular build. He is shirtless with a small red vest with the Savages' logo on the back, brown pants, and boots. His head is also bald and his chest was covered in scars. When he transforms his skin becomes bright red and he grows a blue mohawk on his head. Ripper's muscles also grows when he is transformed. Personality Ripper has a sadistic nature and will do anything to achieve his goals. He is not above black mailing players to help him or threaten lives in reality. Ripper has some levels of intellegence to keep his group in line but when he is mad he becomes nothin gmore than a muscular brute. Pre-Cannon Ripper is the leader of the Red Savages which are stationed in New York. When the idea of recieving money and power from FFW was offered to him by a mysterious person, Ripper decided to grow his forces in FFW. Cannon(FFW) Ripper was firsted introduced when he was shown chasing down Illusionist Owl and Mukurowl and going as far as destroying the building they tried to hide in. Ripper then captured Mukurowl and gave Illu no choice in joining his gang for his own purpose. Seeing what seems like an easy score Ripper sent Illu to bring Shadow to him in hopes of collecting the bounty. With Mukurowl still in his capture Ripper showed how much power he had over Illu, when Shadow and Bella broke out of his trap he took Illu as a hostage and tried to flee. Ripper was soon blocked by Shadow and they begin their fight, in the fight his arm was cut off and in his anger he transformed into his Orc form. Ripper fought and managed to severely injure Illu who was able to take Mukurowl from his grasp. Ripper was then defeated by Shadow's move, Lunar Destroyer, and was left unconscious as the Disciplinary Squad and Speed took him away. In prison Ripper was met by a mysterious man who sent him through a dark portal, in reality Ripper was left slumpt in a warehouse over his computer. Ripper became the first of many to fall into a comatose state. Weapons/Items Pokeball: A small container Ripper carried when he had imprisoned Mukurowl. Fiction Powers Fullmetal Alchemist Alchemy: Rosario+Vampire Demon Transformation: Unknown This power has not been revealed. Original Power Energy Chain Energy Chain: Ripper can control energy to form it into any shape he wants, this was only shown when he used it to capture Illu and Mukurowl. Techniques/Magic "Bird Cage": The attack used to capture Illu, it traps a person in a cage full of energy. Crater Fist: Supercharging his fists, Ripper's punch is powerful enough to leave craters in the ground. Skullcracker: Ripper slams his head into his opponent. Music Themes Quotes "Good. They have no use to me if they're dead." "My name is Ripper or in here it is. I'm the head of the Red Savages." "Forget the reward, kill them KILL THEM! I don't want any trace of them left here!" "What now little boy! You're trapped like a rat in front of a LION!" "I'm going to crush under my foot like the insect you are!" "Mother..." Gallery Trivia *Jack Ripper's name was inspired from Jack the Ripper. *Jack's Transformation is simalar to that of Saizou Komiya from Rosario+Vampire. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Earth